pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yterbium/Season 4, Episode 8, “Questions Answered”
Ooh, questions answered! That actually sounded like a cool title once I saw the notification this morning. I thought they were going to do a quiz panel about important questions the viewers had, like why Needle hates being called Needy or if there are any canon asexual characters. Pre-Credits Gag: At the immediate start, we see Fries, but there something wrong with his, well, fries. My first thoughts were, Oh shit, that's X in there! It just has to be X! That's so creepy! before realising that I had just finished reading a really good fanfiction about Four and X. I don't want to give out any spoilers, but since people don't come here for reviews anywayI just found out that anyway is the correct spelling; it's about ten times more popular., I'll just say them: Four and X are dating! There's even a sex scene that, like the one in , does not include any genitalia. Anyway, back to the show. So Gelatin notices this anomaly of the "wiggling" weird fries, and he says he's been looking swollen, which is supposed to be like a slang word meaning fat. Well, Gelatin, swole is a word in America, and it means extremely muscular.Not like runs-every-day, but takes-steroids kind of muscular. That's when Fries tells Gelatin to eat the innards of someone else, at once getting attracted to Barf Bag. After the titles come on, Clock makes a ringing sound with his mouth, signifying that this is the start of the next Cake at Stake. Also, look at the background. It seems like Cake is always happy when those three words are being spoken in particular. The Cake at Stake ceremony first starts on the moon, since the Better Names were up for elimination last episode. Lollipop laughs for an extended period of time, and there's an awkward silence between Donut and the other contestants, so Donut shuts her up, literally. Donut's camera is able to move him through the TV and touch anyone on the moon. Damn, do you realise how shitty that must make TV feel? Lollipop bites Donut, causing his arms to be stuck on the moon. Don't you hate when your arms are stuck in the vortex between Earth and the Moon? To aid in that, Donut grabs a piece of land with his feet, and he brings the entire land into the camera with stunning synchronisation, taking all of Earth and placing it on top of closer to the moon. If jumping up and down like that in a rhythmic fashion can literally ruin the world you live in, I'm pretty sure all of Ireland would be underwater. Donut basically solved the Earth-moon problem by bringing everyone back with each other, thus starting the legitimate Cake at Stake party. As usual, everyone sits far from Donut, because nobody wants to get cooties, but then GrassyDon't forget the sound of that Roblox meme playing as it happens! goes inside of him, followed by everyone else. That's probably going to hurt him; it looks horribly uncomfortable. There were 22,238 votes in this episode, which means we are finally at an inevitable stage of all object shows: We have a decrease! I'm not sure if that's something Jnj would be celebrating, but it sure is an achievement. The prize this time is the dismembered corpse of the old Firey Speaker Box. Seriously, they always use that even when it's not necessary—just like G.P.'s razor! Besides that, Firey says that that is his baby. Clearly, Firey Jr. has some daddy issues.Did I just write that? After a slew of votes happen, it's down to Golf Ball and 8-Ball. I would be okay with Golf Ball leaving, but 8-Ball is the unintentional comic relief of this place. As expected, 8-Ball is the one eliminated, and he is crushed by the hydraulic press also known as the moon. There is a moment of silence. No, it isn't filled with one character looking solemnly in the distance, but it's what happens afterwards: 8-Ball becomes gas, and the gaseous form of him gets into Saw. You'll see later in this episode what happens. Finally, the contest happens! We see an overview of all of the contestants, and they are all in the same form as in past episodes: Beep are orange, Puffball is tape-restrained, Tree is inside Bottle and Saw is without a head. I feel like in the next few episodes, Fries will have X inside of him, even when X returns should he do so! So, the contest is a quiz show, something that should have been done a long time ago. Before the first question comes, Bubble gets a flashback from BFDI, thus proving that conspiracy. More importantly, it's the first time we hear from Pencil since she's been eliminated! The first question is, as quoted by Donut, "Uba wuba gruba schmuba", which I think is Yiddish. Pen answers it with "פֿרובע דװוּבע", since he's, y'know, the show's Jewish stereotype.Or he just said things that sound like a good answer. That's what helped me pass algebra! We see Match and Snowball through Bubble, and they move like stupid puppetry as they scold her for not knowing the answer. I mean, Bubble's family are Muslim, so it would make sense she wouldn't know it! Bubble gets all scared at Match, and she even calls her "ma'am"! What did she do to deserve that? The second question is answered by Bubble through the Hungarian, "szob szab", meaning room set which is incorrect, probably because it does not sound right. Because of that absurd response, Match furiously turns that "disappointment" into a bemb. A fucking bemb—as in, booger eating mouth breather. Stapy doesn't participate because he's planning on something for the contest. The third question is an easy one: "What is snow plus gasoline petrol?" I actually remembered that from some episode of BFDIA—it's glue. Saw thought the same thing, but her official response was "eight". I wonder why... Cake knows that the answer is glue, but he needs Loser's approval, and we all know Loser no longer competes, fortunately. So, it's Pin turn to take the Danny Tanner route and make that inevitable one-episode speech about how the spirit of Loser is inside all of us through interior energies (should that be a thing). That moment actually works, because Team Loser are safe! Donut shows a considerable irritation to Barf Bag's lack of questions answered (because even though he's still a host, he's also a contestant which is really weird and bias-inducing). He uses his ultimate weapon—something only his team would know: "What do I see when I look at my teammates?" That's when we get that flashback to that moment from BFB 3, the one worthy of nine Oscars, twelve Kids Choice Awards and four 1980s power ballads in its honour. Of course, Barf Bag gets this one correct. Saw answers with "eight" once more, so Book senses a problem. The next question asks "What is 1+1?" Saw answers eight, which is a result of the fumey mind control, not stupidity. Donut plays the 4 screechy sound (so we're forced to hear that noise again), and nobody gets stunned since it's a recording. It's the same reason people don't care about chain mail. Nobody's dying! The sixth questions asks "What is the past tense of eat?" That's actually debateable, because eat is also a verb in Latin (whose past tense would be jerit). Saw answers this one correctly, though. Who would have seen that one coming? Finally, the real contest is between the cleverness of Free Food and the tensions of Iance. This question is "What's my favourite season?" Is that even a legitimate thing? Stapy answers Winter, even though I assumed he was talking about the seasons of BFDI and stuff like that. The cheating part begins when Puffball makes herself useful and pushes Iance's real box away in place of a fake box. Therefore, Free Food are expected to win. We see the elimination board, but then Match starts getting angry within her letter O and pushes everything away in rage! She demands that Donut should see the footage, and she replays the scene from the camera. You see, I thought she was showing Donut watching what loads of pornography she watchesKnowing her character, she's into a lot of stuff. considering his shocked look, but she is actually correct for once! So Free Food are up for elimination. I voted for Marker, not because he said practically nothing in the episode, but he just sounds bizarre. It's sad that most people are voting Stapy, considering he is starting to have a personality. Meanwhile, nobody is voting Foldy, so I think the voters just have grudges and anti-cheating tendencies. Post-credits scene: Fan rants again. This time, it's towards Bubble about how Match is just as dumb as she is. As they say in Thailand and by Clock, same same. Random Quote: "I hate her!" — Fanny. Firsts: References to eating puke as an entity, time an eliminated contestant speaks. Line Analysis Top 5 speaking contestants from BFB 8 # Donut (835 syllables) # Match (106 syllables) # Lollipop (98 syllables) # Pin (86 syllables) # Fries (73 syllables) Top 10 speaking contestants in BFB, so far # Donut (1 ↑) # Four (1 ↓) # Golf Ball # Lollipop (2 ↑) # Leafy (1 ↓) # Liy (1 ↓) # Match (4 ↑) # Book (1 ↑) # Pen (2 ↓) # Balloony (2 ↓) Match replaces Eggy (now #11) again in the top 10. The highest increase was Pin, 11 ↑. * Rank decreasing since episode 1 ** Bracelety, Dora At the time of their eliminations... * Pencil went from #8 to #32. * Leafy went from #2 to #5. * Bracelety went from #29 to #45. * Liy went from #3 to #6. * Roboty went from #49 to #53. * Loser went from #27 to #30. * 8-Ball is now at #19. Where will he be afterwards? Find out next episode review! Category:Blog posts